


Property of Aomine Daiki

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami, M/M, Top Aomine, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has always wanted to get a tattoo, but maybe this is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Aomine Daiki

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the OTP prompt: Imagine Person A wants to get a tattoo of Person B's name, only Person B thinks it wouldn't be a smart move (what if they break up?) and instead writes "Property of Person B" on Person A's skin with a sharpie.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Kagami started as he laid in bed, watching Aomine move about, getting ready for bed. 

“Hm?” Aomine hummed in acknowledgment from the bathroom, followed by the sound of spitting as he brushed his teeth. “About what?” he asked before swishing a mouthful of water. 

“You know how I’m going to visit my dad next month? Well I’ve always kind of wanted a tattoo and one of my friends is a really good artist over there.” 

“So you’re going to get a tattoo? That’s pretty cool,” Aomine stated, stepping back into the room, and looking curious. “Why now?” 

“I could never really think of what I wanted,” Kagami admitted, before smiling lightly. “But I think I’ve finally got a good idea.” 

“So what are you going to get?” Aomine flipped off the main light, leaving the only light on the bedside table lamp, and crawled onto the bed. 

“I want to get a panther,” Kagami stated, before grinning, “with your name going down its back.” 

Aomine’s eyes went wide and Kagami was pleased to see the light blush that just barely managed to be seen despite his boyfriend’s dark skin tone. But then the other snorted and shook his head. 

“Don’t get my name tattooed on yourself, idiot. What if we break up?” 

Kagami looked at his with wide, wary eyes. “Are you planning on breaking up with me?” he asked hesitantly. 

“What? No!” Aomine refuted, shaking his head, before sighing and rolling onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. “Of course not. But who knows where we’ll be in twenty, thirty years. What if we do end up breaking up for some reason?” 

“I don’t see that happening,” Kagami denied, frowning. “Besides,” he added, biting his lip and looking away. “I…I kind of want people to know. You know.” 

“Know what?” Aomine’s brow furrowed in confusion. “That we’re dating? Everyone knows that.” 

“No. That I…that I’m yours.” He finished the statement in a whisper, face beet red. Aomine grinned; he was too adorable. 

“So that’s it,” Aomine stated, before his eyes fell on the bedside table and he got an idea. “Okay then.” He stated, rolling over and crawling over the blushing redhead to dig into the drawer for a moment. He pulled out a sharpie and grinned, sitting back on his heels between Kagami’s legs. He bit the cap, pulling it off and spitting it on the bed before grabbing Kagami’s knee and pulling his calf over his shoulder, pushing his boxers higher on his thigh and bringing the marker to Kagami’s skin. 

“What are you doing, Aho?” Kagami growled, trying to pull away. 

“Oi, be still or it’ll be crooked,” Aomine chastised him, lightly slapping the back of his thigh before bringing the pen back. He wrote the familiar kanji with easy strokes on the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh. 

“What are you writing?” Kagami asked, frowning as he tried to read the kanji upside down. “Is that your name?” 

“Mmhmm,” Aomine hummed in affirmative, before adding a few more hiragana. 

“What else are you putting?” Kagami questioned. 

“There,” Aomine finished, grinning at Kagami. “Property of Aomine Daiki.” 

“Are you serious?” Kagami deadpanned. Aomine just smirked, dropping the leg from his shoulder and tugging the other leg up, repeating the process. Kagami didn’t move to stop him, eventually letting a soft smile cross his lips as his dork of a boyfriend went about marking his thighs, stomach, hips, and sides with the simple phrase. 

“You realize this will wash off eventually,” Kagami informed him. 

“Then I’ll just rewrite it,” Aomine assured, before motioning for him to roll over. Kagami rolled his eyes but didn’t fight the hands trying to turn him, settling on his elbows and looking over his shoulder as Aomine wrote above his boxer’s waistline. Then he tugged the boxers down, catching Kagami’s eye and winking playfully before writing on each of his cheeks. Kagami laughed at how ridiculous he was before yelping in surprise when teeth nipped at his ass. 

“What the hell?” Kagami growled. 

Aomine laughed then, smirking as Kagami tried to see behind him and dragging his tongue from the base of Kagami’s spine up to his neck. “Mine,” his rumbled into the redhead’s ear, feeling the slightly older teen shudder under him. 

“Yours,” Kagami agreed breathlessly. The other pulled away from a moment before he heard the sound of the marker being tossed back into the drawer. Then he felt the warm weight of his boyfriend lying down on top of him, hands ghosting up his sides. Aomine pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before pulling away, massaging his neck and shoulders. The feeling brought a deep groan from Kagami’s lips as Aomine’s thumbs dug into the tense muscles, all but turning the redhead into a boneless heap. 

“Daiki,” Kagami moaned, voice tugging directly on Aomine’s cock and making it stand at attention. The blue-haired man growled hungrily, dragging his hands down the other’s back and pawing at his ass, licking his lips. His fingers curled into the other’s boxers, tugging them completely down as Kagami kicked them off. Aomine moved to get rid of his own before returning to the bed, continuing his massage down the redhead’s body to his thighs, feeling the muscles there twitching sporadically. 

“You’re so sexy,” Aomine murmured in reverence, hands trying to worship the body under him in any way he knew how. He leaned back down, tongue peeking out to lick lightly at the curve of Kagami’s ear. “Roll over.” 

Kagami did, Aomine ducking under his leg so that he’d remain between the redhead’s spread legs. He leaned back, just staring at the beautiful being under him as his hands lightly kneaded the front of Kagami’s thighs. He met hooded red eyes and nearly lost his breath at the lust and love he could see swirling in them. He ran his hands up Kagami’s chest, fingers tracing his defined abs and pausing to pay every dip and curve in the other’s skin a moment of respect. He leaned forward, his hands finally reaching the top of the other’s chest and sliding off his shoulders and onto the bed, holding his weight. He dipped his head slowly, capturing Kagami’s lips in a slow, wet kiss, tongues twisting lazily and heat pulsing through their veins, originating in their chests. 

Kagami’s hands slid up his forearms, around his body, and pressed against his shoulders, pulling him closer. Aomine lowered down to his elbows, pressing their bodies together and forcibly pulling twin groans from their parted mouths as their cocks rubbed against each other. Kagami licked at his lips, breaking the line of saliva that had kept them connected for those few seconds longer. Aomine’s eyes burned into the other’s heatedly before passionately claiming those lips as his own once more. 

“Taiga,” Aomine gasped, dragging his tongue down his jaw and pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss under the other’s ear. Kagami hummed, head tilting back as his eyes slid shut in pleasure. Aomine continued running his mouth down the other’s throat, rolling his hips against Kagami’s once more. His breath hitched when the redhead returned the favor, thrusting up against him and making him let out a loud groan. 

Kagami’s hands slid down Aomine’s back, grasping onto his ass and tugging him closer while thrusting his own hips again. The younger man gasped for breath, forehead resting on the redhead’s shoulder’s as he tried to get control of his trembling body. 

“I need you,” he choked out, hands fisting tightly into the sheets under Kagami’s pillow. 

“Then take me,” Kagami’s deep voice rumbled into his ear. “I’m already yours.” 

_Fuck_ , Aomine thought, biting back a whine. He shut his eyes tightly and shivered, every cell in his body fighting against setting off prematurely thanks to Kagami’s voice and words alone. Finally he managed to release the sheets with one hand, grasping wildly over towards the bedside table and searching for the lube. He fumbled it when he finally had it in his hands, pulling away from the redhead reluctantly to open it and squeeze some onto his fingers. He glanced up to meet blazing red orbs that made him pause, staring in disbelief at the flawless man spread out before him. 

Kagami smiled softly as Aomine continued to stare at him, face slack and open with his eyes reflecting depthless pools of love and adoration. Not that Kagami particularly saw himself as anything special—on the contrary, the unbelievably stunning one between them was definitely Aomine—but he enjoyed the appreciation the same. His hands were rubbing at Aomine’s thighs absentmindedly, feeling the smooth, compact muscles beneath the skin give under his touch. God, he never wanted to stop touching Aomine. 

“Daiki,” he called out gently after the other had been staring at him for a few moments, blue eyes roving over his body. He had never been self-conscious and hardly cared if someone was looking at him, but the heat in Aomine’s eyes was causing an eruption on his skin, blush spreading across his chest and neck warmly. 

Aomine look backed up to meet his eyes before nodding, spreading the lube on his fingers more thoroughly before running his clean hand down the other’s left thigh, fingers curling around his knee and pulling it up until the calf hooked around his shoulder. His other hand brushed past the redhead’s balls, cupping and rolling them enough to get a moan before circling two fingers around Kagami’s hole. His free arm wrapped round Kagami’s thigh and his hand encircled his hard member just as he pushed two fingers in. Kagami arched his back with the initial burn and dropped his mouth open silently, eyes sliding shut as his body shuddered. 

Aomine moved carefully, fingers massaging the hot walls on the inside of his lover and scissoring them to stretch him more. He turned his head to press his mouth wetly on the skin above Kagami’s knee, sucking the skin into his mouth as he pumped the redhead’s cock. Kagami groaned, shuffled down further onto his fingers before jerking forward into his hand. The older’s hands were fisted into the sheet beside his hips, fingers white. 

Aomine slipped a third finger into Kagami, licking his lips and pulling away from his knee, knowing there could be a bruise there later. He smirked to himself as his eyes landed on the markings above it. ‘Property of Aomine Daiki.’ His. Kagami was his. 

Breathing was getting difficult as the air around them grew hotter and hotter. Aomine was panting for breath, trying to stretch Kagami properly without blowing his own load just from watching Kagami’s experiencing pleasure. The redhead was always vocal, loudly letting Aomine know what felt good either through nonverbal moans or gasping words. Thanks to such, Aomine knew immediately when he’d found the other’s prostate, digging his knees into the bed to stay still as Kagami suddenly arched his back deeper and let out a hiss. 

“I swear to god I’m going to burst into flames if you don’t put your dick in me right now,” Kagami swore, voice ragged and husky. Aomine figured he should comply, gently pulling his fingers from the other and opening the lube with his other hand, spreading it onto his member. 

“You have such a way with words,” Aomine teased in a weak attempt to gain control of the rapidly climbing passion that was clouding their mind. He failed though, utterly and completely, as Kagami’s eyes slit open once more to stare into his. There was so much love in his eyes Aomine couldn’t breathe, his chest tightening as he pushed into the other slowly. Kagami never broke their eye contact so neither did he, letting Kagami’s leg drop from his shoulder and leaning forward to press his forehead to the other’s. Finally their eyes slid shut, too close to truly focus on the other’s face. They panted, still, as if they’d just had an especially long one-on-one. Kagami’s hands moved up and down Aomine’s back, feeling the shudder than went through his frame every few moments. 

“You’re so perfect,” Aomine breathed against his lips, leaning just that bit further to press them together slowly. “I love you so much, Taiga.” 

“I know,” Kagami murmured, returning the tender kiss. “I love you too.” 

Aomine sucked in a breath, finally pulling his hips back before thrusting forward gently. Kagami hummed, head dropping back onto the pillow as his hands wrapped around the other’s neck. One of his legs curled around Aomine’s waist, pulling him as close to him as possible. 

Aomine gradually moved more, thrusting strongly but unhurriedly as he listened to the melody of Kagami’s pleasured moans and whines. The redhead’s fingers were digging into his shoulders and neck, wanting more but unable to think of words right now. Aomine’s hands clenched into the sheets and he lowered his mouth to the other’s throat, mouth circling the juncture of neck and shoulder and sucking the skin before lightly nipping it. He accompanied this with an especially strong thrust, making goosebumps appear of Kagami’s skin as he keened. 

“Faster,” Kagami gasped, and Aomine followed, picking up the pace as thrusting himself strongly into the redhead. 

They were both locked on the precipice of orgasm for a few thrusts before Aomine’s hand circled Kagami’s previously unintended member. Four thrusts sent the redhead over the edge with a loud roar. Aomine’s eyes fluttered shut as the other’s walls tightened around him, burying himself as deeply as possibly into the redhead and shuddering silently as he too came. They remained locked together as they slowly came down from their high, panting for oxygen and trembling occasionally. 

“Hey,” Aomine finally murmured, tilting his head up to meet Kagami’s exhausted reds. He smiled adoringly, wiping his hand on the sheets before reaching up and softly brushing aside the sweat-soaked bangs. “You know I’m yours too, right?” 

Kagami laughed lightly, hand coming up to ruffle the navy hair. “Yeah, I know. You’re property of Kagami Taiga,” he declared. He winced lightly as Aomine pulled out before his arms wrapped around the other’s waist and he buried his face in his chest. Aomine’s arm slipped under his pillow, his other arm falling around his back with his fingers idly tracing shapes over his shoulders. Kagami smiled sleepily as he heard the other begin humming lightly, a soft tune that was lulling Kagami into unconsciousness. He turned just enough to press a chaste kiss of appreciation above Aomine’s heart. 

He supposed they didn’t need to tattoo their names on each other’s skin. After all, the brands they’d left on each other’s hearts were stronger than any external claim they could ever make.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting better at writing smut, I think (or I hope, at least). Top!Aomine isn't usually my tastes, but I wanted to give it a shot. Maybe I did him justice.


End file.
